Caitlin's Boy
by The Long Gone Writer
Summary: The long awaited sequel to GAME OF TWO HALVES. Three years after the incident in the hotel room, Triple H visits Caitlin, hoping to get to know his son. But will she let him in? CHAPTERS 13 and 14 NOW UP!
1. My SoCalled Life

**Caitlin's Boy**

  


  


_Author's Note_

  


_This is the sequel to my story "Game of Two Halves". Unlike the first story, this is told in the 3rd person, not the 1st person. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review and let me know._

  


_Love_

_Katy_

_xxxx_

  


_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_

  


Caitlin sat on the back porch and gazed at the land.

_My land, _she mentally corrected. _Mine and Jeff's._

It had been 3 years since that night in the hotel with Paul. She had quit the WWE and gone back to Cameron, moving in with Jeff. He had been great throughout the pregnancy and even better after the birth. He was totally at ease with kids and they loved him so much. So she wasn't surprised when her son started calling him "daddy".

Her son. The words still seemed almost foreign to her after all this time. But she was indeed a mother to a blue-eyed boy, Brandon Jeffrey Levesque. It had taken a lot of time and deliberation, but she'd decided to give him Paul's surname and when Brandon was older, she would tell him who his father was.

"Mommy, lookit," he called, snapping Caitlin out of her thoughts.

She glanced up and saw Brandon sitting with Jeff on his dirtbike, waving frantically.

"I see you sweetie," she replied, waving back. "You boys be careful."

A knot of maternal anxiety formed in her stomach as she watched Jeff start the engine. It had taken Jeff a long time to persuade her to let him take Brandon on the bike, and she still wasn't sure about her decision.

Luckily, Brandon got bored before the knot consumed Caitlin. Jeff lifted him off and he made a wobbly beeline for his mother.

"Mommy!!" He yelled, throwing himself into her arms. "Did you see?"

"Yeah baby, I saw. Was it scary?"

"You might have found it scary." Caitlin tried not to laugh as he puffed out his chest proudly. "But I was brave."

"Yes you were," Jeff laughed, ruffling Brandon's hair and sitting down. "Pretty soon you'll be doing it by yourself."

Caitlin's eyes met Jeff's, and in them she saw a great deal of love, both for her and Brandon. In the last three years she had turned down his marriage proposals at least twice. She just didn't feel she could marry him. He was family, practically a brother, and she felt it wrong. But Jeff still silently held on to hope and she knew he would one day propose again.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty," Brandon tugged on Jeff's shirt to emphasise the point.

"Okay Brando, let's get you a drink."

Caitlin watched Jeff put her son over his shoulder and carry him inside, Brandon giggling hysterically. It wasn't until they were inside that she noticed the car that had pulled up.

She watched as the driver climbed out and slammed the door shut. There was something familiar about the build and walk of the man.

"It can't be," she muttered. "It better not be."

She stayed where she was, and watched the visitor approach. As they came closer, she realised who it was.

"Hello Caitlin. It's been a while."

"Hi Paul."


	2. What are you doing here?

Through the kitchen window, Jeff watched Caitlin. He'd always loved her, but in the last couple of years it had developed into something more than platonic. But he knew deep in his heart that she didn't see him that way just now, and until she did, he was doomed to being just her friend. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone walking towards Caitlin and the corners of his mouth tightened as he recognised who it was.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Brandon asked, slurping his juice and giving Jeff a wide-eyed stare.

"Nothing Brando." He flashed a false smile at the small boy he considered his son. "Drink up buddy, it's time for your nap."  
  
Out on the porch, Caitlin was trying to stay calm, but inside she was fuming. Her insides felt like they were running laps around her rib cage and she could practically feel steam coming out of her ears.

"What do you want Paul?"

"You don't waste time do you? But then, you never did." Paul sat down next to Caitlin and sighed. "I could feed you some sort of bullshit about how I was in town and thought about you and decided to drop by, but I won't do that. I'm here because, I miss you."

"So you came back for some fresh memories?" She spat, unable to hold back. "Or are you here for nostalgic reasons? Well, I'm not interested in either."

"Okay, I deserve that," Paul conceded. "I was a dick three years ago. But I want to change that."

Paul was about to continue when Brandon ran out onto the porch and hugged Caitlin tightly.

"Mommy," he squealed. "Tell Daddy I don't need a lap."

Caitlin lifted him onto her lap. "Sweetie, you have to have a nap. Now, give me a kiss and get your butt into bed."

Brandon did as he was told, and ran back inside without awknowledging the stranger sitting on the porch with his mother. Caitlin watched him go back into the house before turning back to Paul. She noticed the sad expression on his face and for an instant, felt sorry for him.

"You had a boy?" He whispered, unable to take in the fact that he had just come face to face with his child. "Yup. That was your son. Brandon Jeffrey Levesque."

"You gave him my name?" Paul was dumbfounded by the whole situation. "I felt he deserved it. And if you'd called, I would've told you that three years ago."

"I've missed so much," he whispered almost to himself. His tone nearly broke Caitlin's heart. "You could still be in his life. If you were willing to commit to him, I would have no objections, but you would have to play by my rules."

"Not now. I hurt you and abandoned him. Jeff's his father now."

"You should've called."

"I didn't want you to reject me again." Paul took a deep breath and let it out. "I still love you Caitlin." Caitlin snapped her head round to face him. "You what?"

"Don't make me say it again. It was hard enough the first time."

"So," Caitlin stood up, finally willing to let out her anger. "You decided that you would come her after three years of no contact, no support and I'd just run back to you? I'm sorry Paul, I wasn't born without brain cells. If you want a gullible bimbo, give Stephanie a call."

"Caitlin, it's not like that," he insisted, but Caitlin had already gone back inside.


	3. I have to know how you feel

Author's Note 

__

Okay, I know I have been neglecting my writing, and for that I send my apologises to each and every person who has read or reviewed my stories. SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

_Love_

_Katy_

_Xxxx_

Jeff was waiting for Caitlin in the kitchen. He had been trying to listen to what was being said on the porch, but Brandon was being too loud and jumping around and he couldn't concentrate on their voices.

"What did he want?" He spat, and Caitlin noticed his green eyes flash with an anger she didn't understand.

"To mess with my head." Caitlin walked to the fridge and looked back at Jeff, trying to let him know she didn't want to talk about this. "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Don't change the subject," Jeff slammed the fridge door shut, causing Caitlin to jump. "I want to know why the fuck he was here."

"Don't you dare yell at me," Caitlin could hear her own voice getting louder. "I didn't invite him here. Now move, I need a sandwich."

Jeff sat at the large wooden table and watched Caitlin in disbelief. He couldn't understand how she could be so calm. Paul broke her heart and left her to raise their child alone, then after three years he reappears and she was making a sandwich as though nothing that happened.

"He told me he was in love with me," Caitlin finally revealed as she cooked the steak for her sandwich. She couldn't bring herself to look over at his reaction.

"And what did you say?" Jeff asked, fighting to keep his voice neutral.

"I told him to feed his bullshit to someone too dumb to know any better."

Jeff looked up at the woman he loved and asked the question he dreaded the answer to. "Did you mean it?"

Caitlin was shocked by her best friend's question, but even more shocked by her answer. "I don't know."

Two hours later, Caitlin was back in the kitchen cooking Brandon's dinner. It felt like she spent her whole life in the kitchen now, feeding herself, Jeff and Brandon. She had tried to make them eat meals at the same time, but it had ended up in chaos and food fights. It was just easier this way.

Brandon sat in his chair, watching his mother move around, dancing to the music on the radio.

"Mommy, you dance good."

"Thank you sweetie, but I dance _well_, not good."

Brandon rolled his eyes. Caitlin was always changing everything he said, even though she knew what he meant anyway.

"Where's daddy?"

"In his private room." Jeff had retreated into his studio after Caitlin's revelation and hadn't re-emerged.

"Who was that man earlier? He was huge!" Caitlin tried not to laugh at his son's awe-filled expression.

"I know sweetie. He is one of the biggest guys I know."

"But he's not bigger than uncle Shane."

Caitlin laughed. For as long as she could remember, Brandon was obsessed with Shane Helms and his Hurricane persona. In Brandon's young eyes, the sun definitely shone out of his butt.

"Yes he is, uncle Shane is a lot smaller than Paul."

"So who is it?" Brandon pressed. "It looked like Triple H."

"That's because it was, munchkin," she kissed her son's forehead and watched with amusement as he squirmed. "He's an old friend of mine."

"Is my dinner ready yet?" Brandon asked, much to Caitlin's relief. She counted her blessings her son had a short attention span.

"Jeff, dinner's ready," she called. "Get your ass through here."

Jeff slowly walked into the kitchen and sat in his usual chair, not saying a word. The air was crackling with tension as they ate. Luckily Brandon was already in bed and wasn't stuck in the middle.

Unable to take it anymore, Caitlin dropped her fork onto her plate. "So, how long is this going to go on?"

"What?"

"The silent treatment, the atmosphere. I hate it."

"What do you expect?" Jeff's eyes stayed fixed on his food. "Tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it."

"Nothing," Caitlin sighed. "Just don't go in a huff when all I'm doing is telling you the truth."

"But do you still have feelings for Paul?"

Caitlin exhaled loudly and looked Jeff straight in the eyes. "Yes."


	4. Truth and Tears

Author's Note: There is one main reason why I'm writing this chapter, and that reason is **Lissa aka Exist2Inspire. **After reading her kind words on her website about me, she made me realise that there are people out there who do appreciate what I do. She gave me the boost I really need to get back into my writing again, and I am forever grateful for that.

Love  
Katy  
xxxx

Jeff stared at his friend in shock. He felt sick to his stomach as he replayed the single word she had just spoken.

"What do you mean 'yes'?"

Caitlin sighed, and prepared herself. She knew this was not going to go well, partly because Jeff would react badly, but mostly because she was shocked herself. She never really dealt with her feelings about Paul, and had tried to bury them in the hope they would go away. Now it seemed that they would never really leave until she did.

"I don't really know," she admitted, taking her time in choosing what to say. "I have a lot of feelings for Paul, both bad and good. I was head over heels in love with him, remember, and I was convinced that he was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. And he is the father of my child, so because of him I am blessed with a son I adore and love more than anything else in this world.

"But he is still Paul. He ripped my heart in two when I caught him in bed with her." Even after all this time, Caitlin couldn't bring herself to say Stephanie's name. "He abandoned his child and never bothered getting in touch to see how he was doing. He didn't even send a message to the hospital when he found out I was in labour. And he was so paranoid about me and you…"

Caitlin let her sentence trail off as she looked at Jeff._ Well maybe he was right about how Jeff felt about me. _She thought to herself. _Maybe he just saw something I was too unwilling to see._

"But you always told me how much you hated him, and how happy you were that it was just the three of us." Jeff dropped his head into his hands and absently began to massage his temples, trying to work the thoughts through his head.

"I know that. I think I was trying to convince myself more than anyone else. Or maybe I just didn't realise how I still felt until I saw him here today." Caitlin was growing frustrated at herself and at how unable she was to say properly what she was feeling. "I guess I love him but I hate him."

Jeff stood up and looked down at the love of his life. He had been torn apart by her words, although deep down inside he knew that she was just being honest with him. His whole body was shaking at the thought that Paul could win her back, at the thought he could lose not only Caitlin, but Brandon as well. And that was the one thing he couldn't bear to think about.

"I have to go," he muttered, letting his eyes drop to the floor. "I don't think I can be around you right now. It hurts too much."

Through watery eyes, Caitlin watched Jeff slump out of the door.

"I've ruined everything," she whispered to herself, as her tears finally began to fall.

Outside on the porch, Jeff looked up into the night sky, trying to take in everything Caitlin had just said to him. He couldn't believe she was still in love with Paul, after all that had happened. Jeff was the one who had seen everything: the tears, the tantrums and eventually what he thought had been the closure. But now, it seemed as though nothing was what it used to be.

He ran down to his motorbike and hopped on, desperate to be anywhere but his own house. For the first time since he had moved onto the land and built the house, he felt suffocated, a feeling he hated more than any other. Gunning the engine, he took off down the driveway, trying to outrun reality.

Jeff ended up at his favourite getaway spot: the lake. He watched as the moon shimmered in the ripples of water, giving the whole place a romantic glow.

_This would be a great place to bring Caitlin, _he thought to himself, before quickly shaking the thought out of his head.

"For Paul to bring Caitlin," he corrected aloud, and felt the anger growing in him once again. "The happy couple."

He began to pace back and forward on the lakeside, trying to work out some of his aggression and to process all his thoughts as he did.

_If Caitlin and Paul get back together, she'll leave and she'll take Brandon away with her, _he surmised, breathing heavily. _But I love Brandon, Paul may be his biological father, but I've been a daddy to him for the last three years. I've put up with all the shit: potty training, sleepless nights, and the sicknesses. And he just wants to swoop in now and take away everything I've worked for? I don't think so._

All of a sudden, the voice of reason popped into his head. _There is no guarantee that Caitlin will go back to Paul. She said it herself: part of her still hates him and can't forgive what he did to her. And she has always said how happy she was with you and Brandon. Would she really give all that up, for him?_

Jeff mused over this for a second. He could see it going both ways, and either way he saw it ending badly for someone. If Caitlin stayed with Jeff, she would spend the rest of her life wondering about Paul and what might have been, and Brandon wouldn't ever know his real father. But, if Caitlin and Paul got back together, Jeff's heart would break, and Brandon would have to deal with the upheaval and the emotional hardship of finding out that the man you thought was your father actually isn't. It really seemed to be a no-win situation.

"I guess at the end of the day, it's up to Caitlin." He stated, to the sky. "I just have to be ready for whatever she decides."

Back at the house, Caitlin had come to a conclusion of her own. She only hoped it was the right one.

Okay guys, you know the score, read and review in your droves!

Love  
Katy  
xxxx


	5. Electrical Currents

Wow, another update, and you guys didn't have to wait months for it! Don't ask me why, but for some reason I'm having a complete creative flow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and read and review as always. Also, recommend me to other readers that you know because for some reason my stories don't seem to show up in the Just In section.

Love  
Katy  
xxxx

The next day, Caitlin left Brandon with Jeff, telling them she was going for a well-needed retail therapy session, and to call her on her mobile phone if they needed her.

As she neared Raleigh, the car stereo blaring out loud heavy metal, Caitlin felt her stomach relax and her worries start to dissipate. However, the relief was short-lived as she noticed the large billboard advertising that night's RAW taking place in the local arena.

Caitlin pulled into the parking space, only narrowly avoiding the cars on either side. Parking had never been one of her strong points, but there was no valet at a place this size.

She smiled a little at the group of women already positioned at the back entrance to the arena, eager to catch a glimpse of their favourite superstars. The show didn't start for another eight hours, but this group were hardcore; they were the same as the ones who used to shout abuse at Caitlin because they hated the fact that she was with Paul.

It had been nearly four years since she'd been at a WWE event, but she was comforted by the familiarity of it all. The crew were running around, frantically trying to get everything ready for the show, superstars were slowly arriving, and ring-rats were propositioning anyone they could in a bid to get backstage.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that the beautiful, gone but never forgotten, Caitlin Masterson I see before me?"

Caitlin laughed at the black man standing in front of her. "Coming from the best looking security man in the company, that's one hell of a compliment, Charlie."

"Come inside." He led her through the crowd of fans and into the backstage area, where he handed her a pass. "Most people know you, but I better follow the rules. You here to see Shane, then?"

"Nope, not today. I see enough of his ass down in Cameron. Charlie, can you not tell anyone I'm here? It would mean a lot."

"Not a problem." He let Caitlin kiss him on the cheek and watched her walk away. "He's down the second corridor on the right, fifth door on the left."

Thanks to Charlie's directions, Caitlin found Paul's room with ease, and taking one deep breath to prepare herself, she knocked loudly.

"Come in," the gruff voice on the other side of the door called.

A sudden boldness took over Caitlin as she pushed the door open and strode in confidently. She was pleased to note the shocked expression on Paul's face as she sat down opposite him.

"My turn to surprise you," she explained.

"Well, it is a pleasant surprise."

"I'm not here for niceties Paul. I want to know why you did it."

Paul sighed and looked at the floor. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes." Caitlin's voice was firm and steady, although inside she was quivering. "I have to know."

"I wanted to hurt you," he began slowly, trying to focus that far back in time. "I was so overcome with the idea that you and Jeff were fooling around I couldn't see straight. I was in the hotel bar and I was drunk and Stephanie was there and I just wanted you to feel as bad as I did."

"How many times did I tell you that nothing was going on between Jeff and I?"

"I know that now. I think deep down I knew it back then, too. But part of me just couldn't shake the feeling."

"You gave up everything we had, for revenge?" Caitlin's voice was filled with disbelief.

"I thought I'd already lost you to him. I felt like I didn't have anything left to lose."

Caitlin watched Paul's face as he spoke, searching for any hints that he was lying to her. All she could see was a lot of emotion and pain at the memories of what had happened.

"Did you bring Brandon with you?" He asked, his face lighting up.

"No. I didn't know how well this would go and I figured it might be a little bit confusing for him."

"Maybe next him, I suppose," he murmured, looking crestfallen. "I'm sorry, for everything."

Caitlin finally softened and placed her hand over Paul's. Neither of them could ignore the electricity that passed between them, and as their eyes met, Caitlin instinctively pulled her hand back.

"I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that," she admitted. "It helps a lot."

"I meant what I said Caitlin. I love you. I know this may sound like I'm being pushy, but I need to know how you feel about me."

Caitlin knew that now more than ever, she owed it to Paul to be completely honest. "I don't know. I wish I could give you a definitive answer." She looked at her watch. "Shit. I have to go, I have a hair appointment. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

Paul watched Caitlin walk to the door, turn the handle and look back at him.

"Caitlin," he rose slowly. "If there is any part of you, no matter how small, that still loves me, you owe it to yourself to do something about it."

Caitlin nodded. "Goodbye Paul. I'll keep in touch."


	6. My Best Friend

As Caitlin drove back home, her head was buzzing with what Paul had said to her, and by how she felt when he touched her. 

Get a grip of yourself, she silently scolded. You know what going back down this road is going to lead to.

Caitlin pushed her conscience to the back of her head. She didn't care about what was right. She was just trying to figure everything out. She didn't understand why Jeff was getting so angry about the whole thing. She knew he was worried about her, that he didn't want Paul to hurt her any more than he already had, but something, deep down in her stomach was telling her it was something more than that. She couldn't pinpoint it, but there was another motive to Jeff's actions, and she needed to know what it was.  
As for Paul, Caitlin wasn't sure what was going on in his head. Despite her best efforts to try and hate him, she knew she was becoming attracted to him again, and she was beginning to see the Paul she fell in love with. But a little niggling part of her was still suspicious of his reasons for appearing now. She wouldn't put it past him to be using her just so he could see his son. He wasn't the complete opposite of his Triple H character.  
And all of this will have an affect on Brandon, the voice in her head warned. He will get confused, and you will have to explain who his real father is.

Jeff watched Caitlin pull her car into the driveway, and his heart leapt into his throat. He knew it was just a matter of time before she left him. He knew she had gone to see Paul, and he was angry and upset that she felt she had to lie to him about it.  
Well what would you have said about it? His inner voice asked. You would have hit the roof. No wonder she never mentioned it.  
Jeff knew that he would have done just that. The more he thought he was going to lose Caitlin and Brandon, the more he lashed out at them and drove them away. Twice that day he had had to apologise to Brandon for snapping at him, when all the kid had done was spill a cup of juice.

Caitlin walked in the door, and noticed Jeff standing at the window, jaw clenched tightly. Instantly she knew that he was angry, and that it was probably aimed at her.  
"Hi," she smiled, trying to diffuse the situation with false happiness. "Have my two favourite boys had a good day"  
Jeff turned and looked at her, and tried his best to smile back. "Brandon is in bed. We went swimming down at the lake, and he was exhausted so he went for a lie down for a little bit"  
"Okay. I'm just going to dump my bags in my room and I'll be back in a second to make a start on dinner. Why don't you go and try and do some painting or recording and I'll give you a shout when it's nearly ready"  
"Am I boring you already?" Jeff asked, trying to laugh and keep his tone light, but he just sounded awkward and strange.  
"Don't be silly," Caitlin grabbed his hand. "I don't think I'm capable of ever getting bored of you"  
Jeff flinched when Caitlin touched him, and instantly tried to cover it by pretended to jump away in mock indignation.  
"Nope, that's okay," he deadpanned. "I can take a hint. I'll be in my studio crying my eyes out about how my best friend offended me"  
Caitlin laughed as she watched Jeff flounce out of the room, and felt better. She had been worried that it would be awkward between the two of them, but Jeff seemed to be making an effort, and as long as he did, she would too.  
She had just sat down at the table when the phone began to ring. Picking up the receiver she mumbled a quick greeting.  
"I want to be with you." Paul's voice filled her ear. "I only want to be with you. I think it's stupid that we aren't together when we should be"  
"Why are you saying this?" Caitlin felt her whole body shake with emotion. "I told you I didn't know"  
"You do know. You know exactly what you want, you always have. That's part of the reason I fell in love with you"  
"So what if I do want it?" Caitlin challenged, finally finding strength. "Not everything a person wants is good for them Paul. You wanted to sleep with Stephanie, and that definitely wasn't much good for you"  
"But this will be different. This is one thing that will be good for you." He paused. "Or are you in love with someone else"  
Caitlin knew exactly who he was refering to, and she didn't like it one bit. "I can't believe that you are doing this all over again. You really haven't changed, have you? You're still hung up on this me and Jeff thing"  
"Calm down, I was just checking. A lot has happened with the pair of you, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't stepping on any toes"  
"No, there is no one else. There hasn't been anyone else since you. I haven't been able to put my trust in men since you. That's the effect you had on me"  
"Meet me tonight. We can go for a drive or a drink, anything you want. Let's go out on our first date"  
Caitlin's heart melted at the romantic gesture. She knew it was only a matter of time before she gave in, Paul had always been able to talk her into anything.  
"Okay Paul. Meet me at the sports bar in Cameron, and we can give it a go."


	7. A Kiss Is More Than A Kiss

Caitlin made her excuses to Jeff and slipped out of the house. She hated lying to her friend, especially when they finally seemed to be getting along quite well together, but she had to figure out what was going on with her and Paul. 

As she pulled into the car park of the sports bar, her stomach began to churn nervously. She had no idea what was going to happen, or what Paul was going to say, and that made her worried.  
Climbing out of the car, she closed the door behind her, and took her time locking it. She needed the extra couple of seconds to try and calm herself down. Taking a deep breath, she turned away from her car and walked slowly across the asphalt to the bar's entrance, half wanting to turn heel and run.  
Before she knew it, she found herself standing at the door, fingers wrapped around the handle. Pulling it open and stepping into the neon light of the bar, she suddenly felt calm and at ease. This was her territory. Paul was the outsider here. She had the upper hand.

Squinting to see into the darkened corners of the bar, Caitlin noticed Paul waving her from one of the booths at the back wall. She crossed the room, waving at Freddie the barman, who affectionately blew a kiss back at her. She slid easily onto the bench across from Paul and waited for him to say something.

"You look good in that top," he commented. "I remember it from a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't think you ever saw me in this."

"Yeah I did," he replied, leaning forward on his elbows. "It was the night you first stayed at my place."

Her eyes widened in realisation. She had worn it then, and had totally forgotten about it. She didn't know that the top was over three years old, and as she cast her mind back, another thought popped into her head.

"You told me it was one of your favourites."

"It was. It still is. In fact, I think you look better in it now than you did then."

Caitlin laughed. "Now I know you're having a laugh. I looked far better three years ago than I do now. For starters, I have this saggy stomach from having Brandon, plus I don't get as much sleep as I used to, so I don't feel very well rested these days."

Paul looked down at his hands, thinking deeply. He was wondering where Caitlin's self-confidence and self-esteem had disappeared to.

That was your fault, he told himself. You dragged that out of her when she caught you with Steph. How can she be confident when you cheated?

A waitress came over and took their drinks order, breaking the moment of awkward silence. When she left, Paul reached over and took Caitlin's hand in his.

"I'm sorry I messed you up so much."

Almost involuntarily, Caitlin raised Paul's hand to her mouth and lightly kissed his palm. "Stop apologising. I've been putting up a fight out of stubbornness. I never stopped loving you, I just wanted to."

Paul was shocked. He looked over at Caitlin, whose outburst had left her looking like a deer trapped in headlights. "Do you really mean that?"

Caitlin bit her lip, not sure if she had already said more than enough. After thinking it over for a minute, she realised that there was no point lying about it anymore.

"Yes I mean it." She stood up and moved around the table, sitting down next to Paul. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Paul grabbed her and pulled her close against him, resting his head on hers. He inhaled deeply, smelling the familiar smell of her shampoo, feeling the closeness he had craved for so long. Gently cupping her chin, he tilted her face up towards him, and lowered his lips onto hers.

Two hours later, Caitlin arrived back home, her mind still spinning from her time with Paul. After the kiss, they had sat holding hands and talking about everything that had happened in the last three years of their lives, eager to fill each other in on what had gone on. Caitlin had been grateful that Paul didn't press the issue of Brandon. She hadn't worked out exactly what was going on happen there. Brandon was so young, and to explain who his real father was would confuse and upset him. And she didn't know what was going to happen with Paul, so was there any real point in dealing with it yet?

She wandered into the sitting room and flopped down onto the couch, ready to try and sort things out in her head. Unfortunately, Jeff was waiting for her, and he had something to say.

"I hope you had fun with Paul," he looked down at the floor. "And more importantly I hope you know what you are doing"

"Jeff," Caitlin lifted her friend's head so he was looking straight into her eyes. "I can't deny how I feel anymore. I am in love with Paul and I really want to give him another chance"

"Another chance to what?" Jeff retorted. "Screw some other slut"

"That's not fair." Caitlin could hear her voice shaking with anger. "How do you know that he hasn't changed"

"And how do you know that he has?" Jeff countered, rising to his feet. "A leopard doesn't change his spots Cait. You should know that better than me"

"You know, I thought you would be supportive. You're meant to be my best friend"

Jeff looked disgusted. "I am sick and tired of being the best friend. I have been in love with you for years, and you don't even know it. If I can't be with you the way I want to be..." He trailed off.

"Finish that sentence," Caitlin demanded, her face contorting in anger. "I want to hear you say it"

"If I can't be with you the way I want to be, I don't think I want anything to do with you"

Tears exploded from Caitlin's eyes. "That's all I had to hear. Brandon and I will leave in the morning, if you don't mind. I don't want to disturb him while he's sleeping"

She stood up and stormed out of the room, desperately trying not to completely break down.

I can't believe he's done this to me, she thought as she began packing her bags. He isn't supposed to do this. He is supposed to be my friend, and look after me, not kick me out.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to gather up all her things and pack them into boxes and bags to put in the car in the morning. She couldn't believe that this was the end of her and Jeff's friendship. After everything they had been through in their lives together, the birth of her son, him taking her in after she ran away from home, his departure from the WWE. It seemed as though they had been together a lifetime. Before she had believed that the only thing that would separate them would be death, and even then they would meet after that.  
And now it's all gone, her inner voice told her. Because you did what you wanted and he got jealous. A true friend would be happy for you.  
Lying back on the bed, Caitlin realised that she hadn't done anything wrong. It was Jeff's insecurities that had caused this, and he would be the one who would suffer. But even as she tried to convince herself of that, she knew that ultimately, she would be the one losing out.


	8. Don't Make Me Leave You

The next morning, Caitlin was woken up by Brandon shaking her. She wearily pried her eyes open and tried to make them focus on her son, who was staring at her, eyes wide.

"Mummy," he looked worried. "Why is all our stuff in boxes? Where are we going?"

Sighing loudly, Caitlin pushed herself into a sitting position, and lifted her son onto the bed, trying to find the right way to explain that they had been kicked out of their home.

"Honey, me and daddy had a big fight, and we both think it's best for us to be apart for a little bit."

She noticed Brandon's bottom lip begin to quiver and her anger levels began to rise. She couldn't believe Jeff had put her in this situation, with a toddler ready to throw a tantrum.

"But what about daddy? He will be all on his own. He will get lonely."

_Serves him right, _Caitlin thought angrily. _He dug his own grave, now he can lie down and die in it. I've been lonely for years, but Jeff never gave a damn about that._

"Daddy will be fine," she tried her best to smile brightly, despite the bitterness and resentment she was feeling. "He has uncle Matt to look after him, and you can visit him, and he will visit you too."

"Can I ask him? I want to make him promise he will visit." Brandon jumped off the bed, and ran out of the door without waiting for an answer.

Caitlin lay back down and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what she was going to do. They were officially homeless, and she didn't expect anyone in Cameron to put her up. Matt would defend Jeff to the end, and Shane and Shannon wouldn't want to put themselves into the middle of the situation. Plus Shannon and Crystal would not want Caitlin and a three year old invading their home. Amy couldn't deal with it, and her connections to Matt would make her uneasy about the whole thing and Caitlin would never put her in the position to make her choose. She had nowhere in the world she could go and the realisation left her with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

After panicking for a few minutes, she came to her senses. She had a lot of money in her account, more than enough to get her set up in an apartment with Brandon somewhere. The only question was where she was going to live. Part of her wanted to get away and make a clean break, but she knew that Brandon would find it hard to adjust to life without Jeff.

The sound of her phone ringing brought Caitlin back to reality. Lifting the receiver, she gave a groggy "hello" and waited for a reply, although the last thing in the world she really wanted to do was talk.

"Well, good morning to you too," a very lively Paul responded. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope," Caitlin answered, smiling genuinely for the first time that morning. "I was woken up by another, absolutely gorgeous, younger man."

"Brandon is a lucky boy."

"Not right now, he isn't." Before she knew what she was saying, she was telling Paul about everything that had gone on between her and Jeff the night before, culminating in Jeff telling giving her the ultimatum.

"He did what!" Caitlin held the phone away from her ear. "What about Brandon?"

Putting the phone back against her ear, she said: "Brandon is very confused. He can't understand what's going on. I had to tell him that it was just temporary, but he is getting upset that he is leaving his dad."

"He thinks Jeff is his dad?" Paul sounded like someone had just stuck a knife in his stomach.

"Can we not do this just now?" Caitlin groaned, wishing she had kept her mouth shut. She was really getting herself into deeper shit with men. "I have had a godawful night, and today is going to be even worse, and I don't think I can deal with this debate on top of it all."

They spoke for a few more minutes, during which time Caitlin had figured out what she was going to do, even though she knew she would be hurting people by her decision, before saying their goodbyes. After making another brief phone call, Caitlin dressed quickly and ran through to the kitchen, desperate to pack the car and leave the awkward atmosphere of Jeff's house for good.

Sitting on the kitchen table was the listings for houses in and around Cameron, with a few circled in red marker, presumably by Jeff. She picked it up and glanced at his choices, all of which were either too small, too pricey or didn't have a garden, which was a must for a woman with a hyperactive child.

_How sweet, _she thought bitterly. _What a shock he's going to get when he finds out I'm not staying in North Carolina._

"What time are you leaving?" Jeff asked, Brandon wriggling around in his arms. "I have stuff to do today."

"As soon as I get the car packed we'll go. Can you give Brandon his breakfast while I do that?" Caitlin walked to the porch door and looked back over her shoulder. "And try and explain to him what's going on, and that you still love him, he's a little confused about why he has to leave his home."

Out on the porch Caitlin surveyed the land one last time, trying to take in everything, remembering and storing all the memories she had of the place. The dirt bike track she had helped Jeff build and watched him race around, the man-made lake that she never went in because she was convinced there was something living in it, but where Brandon had learned to swim. Matt and Jeff play-fighting on the grass when she was sitting on the porch, heavily pregnant with Paul's baby. She had lived a long time here, and the thought of leaving it behind filled her with a fear and anxiety she hadn't felt since she had run away from home as an abused teenager, all those years ago.

It took over an hour to load the car single-handedly, by which point Matt had come over to wish her and Brandon a fond farewell. Caitlin knew deep down that it was only Brandon that the elder Hardy would miss: Caitlin and Matt had never really got on, although they had remained polite to each other for the sake of his brother.

Jeff strapped Brandon into his car seat and kissed him goodbye. As he straightened up, Caitlin heard Brandon begin to wail uncontrollably, and the sound broke her heart.

"I can't believe you are making me do this," she hissed at him over the roof of the car. "Look at what you're doing to Brandon. He didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Hey," Jeff snapped, in a voice Caitlin had never heard him use. It sounded detached, almost as though Jeff wasn't speaking at all. "I didn't do this. I gave you a choice, and you made the wrong one. It's not my fault."

"Some choice Jeff. You or Paul. A real friend wouldn't put me in that position. A real friend would have understood that I can actually balance a best friend and a lover." Caitlin slid into the driver's seat and looked up at her former best friend. "But remember, you haven't just lost you're best friend, you've lost the closet thing you have to a son and that will be something you will regret for the rest of your life."

Slamming the door shut, Caitlin started the engine and shot off down the driveway, eager to get away from Jeff before he saw the tears rolling down her face.

As Caitlin drove further away from Cameron, it felt as though a part of her was being left behind, a part of her was pulling, begging for her to turn around and go back home. Jeff had, and always would have, a large part of her heart, and she was incomplete without him. It would take a lot of time and work to help move on and fill the hole he had left in her life.

In the back seat, Brandon's sobs had changed to hiccups and small whimpers. Caitlin hated hearing her son upset, but she knew that nothing would calm him down, and that it was better for him to get the tears out now, and move on from it. But she knew she had to distract him some way, otherwise he would cry until he hurt himself or drove Caitlin to leave him on the side of the road. Reaching over, Caitlin found his favourite CD and inserted it into the player. Two seconds later, Harry Potter was blaring out of the speakers, and Brandon became silent, listening intently to the adventures of the young wizard.

Glancing at the map on the chair next to her, Caitlin checked she was on the right road. It would take a while to reach their destination, but she was willing to drive through the night to get where she wanted to be.

_New York, here we come._


	9. Starting Over

Three days later, Caitlin found herself sitting with Brandon in the deli she used to frequent when she stayed nearby. It was also the deli that she had bumped into Paul, Shawn and Kevin after they had first hooked up.

A brief chat with Mr Torrelli, the owner, told her that there was a large apartment for sale in the next block, and that Mr Torrelli, who also owned the apartment, would be willing to give her the keys today if she really wanted it. Initially she was confused, as it often took weeks for the paperwork to be organised, but he assured her that he would let her move in and they could sort the particulars out later.

"Are you sure?" Caitlin asked. "Is it ready?"

"It's perfectly ready, it has some furniture in it, which I assume you'll want to keep a hold of that until you sort something out? You can always get rid of it when you don't need it anymore.

"It's been empty for a few months, ever since my last tenants won some cash prize and left practically overnight. They barely gave me any notice, but I didn't mind that much, although at the time I pretended I did.

"I just don't have the time or inclination to be a landlord anymore, but I haven't gotten around to putting it on the market. I like you Cait, I have ever since the first day you walked in here, and I can see you are desperate." His eyes glanced down at Brandon, who was happily licking a lollipop and watching the people around him. "This young man needs a roof over his head and a room to call his own, so I only have one question. How quick can you get me the cash?"

Remembering the bank down the street, Caitlin assured Mr Torrelli that she would be back with the money, in cash, by the end of the day. Mr Torrelli phoned his lawyer, who assured him that the deeds would be ready by then. Apparently they had been drafted up a while ago and they were just waiting for a buyer to fill in his name. They agreed to meet at six o'clock back at the deli, where, if everything went to plan, Caitlin would get the keys for her new home.

Caitlin didn't care what state the apartment was in. She had a home in an area she knew, and her and Brandon were safe. Plus she knew that no matter how bad the place was, she could always redecorate and have some work done. Anything was better than the alternative. Staying with Jeff, each growing more and more resentful towards the other, until the day came that they were no longer friends, they just co-existed with each other.

With a mission in mind, Caitlin picked up Brandon and strode out of the door, determined to get her money.

After negotiating with the bank to release the funds, Caitlin left with her money, flustered, irritated and vowing to change banks, but excited and happy at the same time. Brandon, who was wrapped around her like a Koala, was growing weary, but every once in a while he spotted something that revived him, and turned his eyes into saucers. So far he had pointed out big cars that he liked, women with "funny" makeup on and a balloon vendor who had been standing on the corner.

Returning to the deli, Caitlin realised she had a few hours to kill, and nothing to do until then. She decided to phone an old friend to see if they could find her a job.

"Good morning, Mr McMahon's office," a cheery voice greeted her. Caitlin hated those receptionists who were always cheery, the falseness drove her up the wall. "How may I help you?"

"Can you tell Mr McMahon that Caitlin Masterson is on the line for him, please?" She replied equally as cheery.

After listening to the music for a couple of minutes, Caitlin heard Vince's voice at the other end of the line.

"Hello Mr McMahon," she began, unsure what she really wanted to say. "Long time no hear. I hope you are keeping well."

"Caitlin." Hearing him say her name made Caitlin instantly begin to feel better. "Can I just start by saying how sorry I am about how things happened back then -"

"Vince, why are you apologising? You had nothing to do with what happened, other than helping bring Stephanie into the world." She laughed, before becoming serious once again. "You didn't know what would happen so please don't say sorry for it."

"I still feel bad. So, what can I do for you Caitlin?"

"To cut a long story short, I am back in New York with my three year old son, and I was wondering if perhaps the WWE had a vacancy that I could fill."

"Were you thinking about anything in particular?"

"Well, I'm a single mother, and Brandon needs some stability, so I was hoping for something that doesn't involve a lot of moving about. In a perfect world I would like to go back to writing for the magazine."

"Not a problem, Caitlin. I'll get in touch with the editor. We actually lost a reporter last month, and we haven't been able to find a suitable replacement. With you having already worked there, I can pretty much guarantee you will get the job."

"Thank you very much Vince. I knew you would pull through for me."

After promising to get in touch with her when he had confirmed the details, Vince hung up the phone. Caitlin sank back into her chair and grinned. She knew that a lot of Vince hiring her back had to do with guilt over the Stephanie situation, but she didn't care. Why shouldn't she get something positive out of what had happened between Paul and Stephanie?

"Mummy," Brandon looked up at her, face covered in chocolate ice cream, eyes full of love. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because baby," she replied, lifting up a napkin and trying to clean her son, although it seemed as though the ice-cream had cemented on his chin. "I have a job, and we have a house, and this is the start of our new adventure."

That night, Caitlin and Brandon moved into their apartment, and Caitlin was surprised at how nice it was. Mr Torrelli had kept it well, and there was very little that needed done to it, except to paint Brandon's room, which he was still trying to decide what colour he wanted it. After signing all the documents, Mr Torrelli and his lawyer left Caitlin sitting in the living room, her brain swirling with ideas for furniture and colour schemes and where things should go and who she should invite over to celebrate.

"Can I phone daddy?" Brandon asked excitedly, charging through from his room. "I want to tell him all about my new bedroom and the neighbourhood and what is going on."

Caitlin dialled the phone, and listened to it ring, praying that Jeff was out doing something with one of the guys. The last thing she needed to hear was his voice, she knew it would knock her off cloud nine.

"Hello?"

"Jeff, it's me. Brandon wants to speak to you." She passed the phone to Brandon, who eagerly snatched it away and held it to his ear.

"Hiya daddy," he began, and Caitlin could see he was keen to tell him everything they had done since they pulled out of the driveway back in Cameron. "I'm in...Mummy, what's it called again?"

"The Big Apple," she told him for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. He had been obsessed with the phrase and she was beginning to regret telling him it in the first place.

"I'm in the Big Apple, and I have a new bedroom, and mummy says I can paint it any colour I want, but I was wondering if you would come and draw me a picture on the wall like in my old room...I know that daddy...I love you too...Will you come and see me sometime?...Okay, well, I'm going to go to bed now...Goodnight daddy."

Brandon handed the phone back to his mother, and sat down on the floor, watching her intently. He wanted her to get off the phone so she could tuck him in and tell him a story.

"Caitlin, are you there?" Jeff asked, his voice steely.

"I'm here." _Oh shit, _she thought. _It sounds like he's really going to erupt at me._

She was wrong, however, as Jeff managed to keep his voice even. "So, you're in New York. I kinda figured you would go back there. So what's happening next?"

"Vince has given me a job, I'm back at Raw magazine, so I'll be able to pay for us to live. I have to get a bit of furniture for the place, and as Brandon said, I have to paint his room, but it's nice. It's in the old neighbourhood, so it feels sort of like a homecoming."

"As long as you're happy."

"No, I'm not happy," Caitlin spat, careful to make sure Brandon wasn't listening. "I would be happiest back with you, but that can't work anymore so I'm dealing with the situation I'm left with."

Caitlin heard the dial tone click, and a sadness washed over her. That was how it was going to be between the two of them from now on, and it was something she was going to have to get used to. She knew she was playing the cold-hearted bitch when she spoke to other people, but really her feud with Jeff was killing her inside. He had been the only man who had never let her down and now he'd done it and it hurt her to her very core. If it weren't for Brandon, she knew that she probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed.

_I have to stop thinking about this, it's not good. I hate that man for everything he said and did. I'm better off without him._

But is Caitlin really better off without Jeff? Find out soon.


	10. Settling In

Four days after moving into their apartment, Caitlin and Brandon received their first visitor. Caitlin had secretly wanted it to be Jeff, but realistically she knew that it would be a long time before he came to see her or Brandon. She wasn't disappointed at who came instead though, as Paul arrived on her doorstep with a huge bouquet of flowers in a beautiful vase.

"Paul." Caitlin smiled and reached out to hug him, being careful not to knock the vase out of his hand. "I'm so glad to see you."

He responded by kissing the top of her head and taking her hand gently. In an instant, Caitlin felt warm and safe, the way she used to feel around him four years ago, before everything in her life had begun to go pear-shaped.

Brandon bounded into the hallway, anxious to see who was at the door. He too had thought that it was Jeff, who he had been missing incredibly, although his three year old mind was often drawn away to the goings-on in the big city. Seeing Paul, he stopped dead, nearly slipping on the wood flooring and stared at the man standing with his mother.

"Hi," Paul said, bending down onto one knee and looking his son in the eye. "What's your name, big fella?"

Brandon stood there not moving an inch or saying, overcome with shyness and a slight fear and in complete awe of the huge man towering above him.

"This is Brandon," Caitlin said, moving beside her son and putting a reassuring arm around him. "Brandon, say hello to Paul."

"Hi," he whispered nervously, gripping his mother's sleeve tightly. "Are you Triple H?"

Paul laughed, although Caitlin could tell he was upset that Brandon knew him only because of his in-ring persona. "Yes I am. Nice to meet you Brandon."

Brandon let Paul shake his tiny hand, before retreating back behind his mother, who shot Paul an apologetic smile.

Catching Paul's eye, Caitlin saw two huge pools of emotion that seemed to be eating him up from the inside out. She knew he was desperate to hug his son, and was doing everything he could to hold back. Despite his feelings, Paul was managing to stay aware enough to know that Brandon would freak out.

"Brandon honey," Caitlin looked down at the boy clutching her leg and peering round at Paul. "Can you go to your room and let mummy and Paul talk for a while?"

Obediently, Brandon trotted through to his room, quite glad to put some distance between himself and the big scary man his mother had let into the house. Caitlin led Paul into the sitting room and motioned for him to sit down on the couch opposite her. He watched her wander through to the kitchen and return with a couple of bottles of water for the two of them. Dry-mouthed, Paul smiled and took a bottle from her, quickly twisting off the cap and taking a large gulp.

"So this is your new place?" Paul looked round approvingly. He liked it, even though it was poorly furnished compared to the last apartment Caitlin had in the city. "It's really nice."

"Thanks." Caitlin knew she couldn't deal with small talk, she had to cut straight to the issue on her mind before she lost her nerve and she wasted another chance. "I think we should talk about Brandon."

Paul looked at his feet, unsure what Caitlin was about to say. He wanted to talk about it, but at the same time, he was anxious about what she was going to say. He wanted to laugh. Triple H, a man that many fear in the ring, was petrified what a woman was going to say to him.

"I don't think I can tell him about you just yet. He's too young, and he's been through a lot in the last few days, what with the move and all. I think we should let him settle, and as far as he is concerned, you are just a friend, a good friend, but a friend. I know that's not what you want and I can understand if you are frustrated, but I have to take this in baby steps for now. Is that okay?"

Paul nodded. He was scared to open his mouth, afraid of what might spill out. He wanted to tell Caitlin that it wasn't okay, that he wanted to be a proper part of his son's life. He wanted to make up for the time he had lost being a fool. He still beat himself up on a regular basis for the way he had treated her. But he knew that saying any of that to her wouldn't help matters. So instead he silently leaned over and gently kissed Caitlin on the lips.

Caitlin's arms wrapped around his neck and grasping him tightly, forcing the kiss deeper. She felt so alive and finally free of the world, she felt as though for once everything was going to be alright and that she could get used to a life without Jeff.

Pulling back reluctantly, Paul looked deep into Caitlin's eyes. "I can't believe I have you back. I never thought this would happen in a million years. I thought I lost you and it was eating me up inside. Ask Shawn or Kevin, I was unbearable. I must have done something right for once."

"You must have done a lot of wishing and praying really hard," Caitlin agreed jokily, her hands running down Paul's broad shoulders, remembering the many nights they had spent together, nothing separately their two bodies, almost unable to believe that he was sitting here with her now, and that he had really changed.

_But what has he proved? _Caitlin mentally asked herself. _ He could still be the same as before. You thought he was a decent guy, and look what he did. How do you know what happened with him and Stephanie. He could have cheated on her too. Can a leopard really change his spots?_

_Shut up, _Caitlin scolded herself. _Stop jumping to conclusions and fearing the worst like you always do. Just enjoy the fact that he is here now and for the time being, he doesn't seem to be going anywhere._

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, a puzzled look coming over his face. "You look like you're a million miles away."

Caitlin shook the doubts out of her head and gave him a bright smile. "Nothing, I was just thinking about furniture."

They chatted idly about Caitlin's job at RAW magazine, and Paul's upcoming storylines for a while, before Brandon came running through and announced that he was hungry.

"Mummy, I want lunch."

"Sorry, mister. What did you say?" Caitlin gave her son a meaningful look.

"Mummy, can I please have some lunch, please?" He gave her his biggest brightest eyes, the ones he already knew she couldn't resist.

"That's a lot better. What would you like?"

"I want a PB and J sandwich with lots of J," he told her. "And no crusts, because they are gross."

Paul and Caitlin burst out laughing at the way Brandon screwed up his face at the thought of the crusts of the sandwich. Giving them a look that clearly asked what they found so funny, Brandon turned around and ran back to his room.

"Come and help me in the kitchen," Caitlin told Paul as she wandered through the flat. "You can talk and I can make sandwiches."

They chatted as Caitlin make their son's lunch (without crusts). At several points Paul found himself looking over at Caitlin and feeling a deep longing to make love to her, the way they used to. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts to leave him alone. He knew that after what had happened before, he was going to have to take the physical side very slowly.

While she was making lunch, Caitlin chatted away, mainly about Brandon.

"He is really missing his daddy," she said and noticed a puzzled look come over his face, followed by a look of realisation.

"Are you talking about Jeff?" He asked, feeling emotion rise up. "Does he think Jeff is his dad?"

Caitlin grimaced. She didn't mean for Paul to find out about this until later, and she wasn't sure what to say. "Well, it just sort of happened that way. We didn't mean it, but Jeff was the closet thing to a father he had and we figured it would be less confusing for him."

Paul rose out of his chair. "I need to go. I have a meeting."

"Paul, don't do this," she replied, but she was too late. Paul was already halfway out of the kitchen door and showed no signs of turning back. Just as she was about to follow him and try and work it out, the phone rang.

"Hello," she said, distractedly.

"Hey girl," Amy's cheery voice came down the line. "How's things?"

"Not fantastic. What can I do for you?" She asked, not really wanting to hear an answer.

"I'm just phoning to let you know that I'm going to be in New York next week for a couple of appearances and I thought it would be cool to catch up. I think we have some talking to do."

_What does Amy want to talk about? Why did Paul storm out? Is that the end of Caitlin and Paul? Tune in next week...well, when I eventually get round to writing the next chapter!_


	11. Amy

True to her word, Amy visited Caitlin at her apartment one night after she had finished work and picked up her son from daycare. Brandon was so excited at the thought of seeing Aunt Amy - who had been a big part of his life and the first person from Cameron to "come see my new room" - after so long, he wouldn't sit still during the ride home and on the sittingroom couch. Everytime a car passed outside the window, he would rush to look and shout through to his mother, "is that Amy yet?"

Just as Caitlin was reaching the point of insanity, the downstairs buzzer sounded.

"Hello," she said into the speaker.

"Let me up girl," Amy responded in her usual cheeky voice. "I've got take-out and it's getting colder by the second."

Chuckling at Amy, one of her only friends left from Cameron, Caitlin pressed the button to let her in and opened the front door in anticipation, herself growing excited at seeing the girl she had partied with on many occasion. Brandon skidded through from the sitting room, eyes wide and a big grin plastered on his face. When Amy appeared at the doorway, he barged past his mother and cemented himself to Amy's legs as though he was trying to squeeze her legs until they fell off.

She laughed as she quickly handed Caitlin the pizza she had brought with her before it went flying, then she bent down and lifted him onto her hip. "Hey Mr Brandon. Did you miss me by any chance?"

"Uh-huh," he replied, suddenly serious. He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck in a mini-bear hug, sending Caitlin's heart into her mouth. "I miss my family. Is Daddy okay?"

"He is." Amy told him, putting him back on the ground. "He told me to tell you he misses you and he will see you soon." She shot a quick glance at Caitlin.

"Come in," she said, trying to break the atmosphere. "I'll give you the guided tour."

Amy looked around at the new apartment, silently taking in all Caitlin had done in such a short space of time. It wasn't until they had all sat down and Brandon was engrossed in his pizza that she spoke.

"Okay Caity-cat," she began, cutting right to the case as she usually did when there was something serious to talk about. "What the hell is going on? You took off all of a sudden, you're seeing Paul again and you and Jeff aren't speaking. I think I woke up in an alternate universe."

"I didn't leave all of a sudden," Caitlin explained, her voice steely as she tried to keep her anger at bay. "Jeff asked me to leave. He gave me an ultimatum, and I realised that if he was really my friend, he would never do that. He doesn't want me to have a life because he's scared I'll leave. I can't live like that."

"He never told me that bit," her friend quietly admitted. "The way he is telling the story is that you blew your top and took off and he's the injured party."

"He told me that if I wasn't prepared to love him the way he wanted, then he didn't want to know me."

Amy's jaw dropped open in shock. "He never!"

"That's exactly what he said."

"He did do a lot for you," the red head reminded Caitlin gently. "He took you in all those years ago when you ran away from your family. He let you stay as long as you wanted, and even got you a job in the WWE when you wanted to work for the magazine.

"And more importantly he stood by you when you arrived back on his doorstep and announced you were pregnant. Since then," Amy dropped her voice in case Brandon was listening. "He has played dad to your son, even though he didn't need to. That shows love."

Caitlin paused. It was the first time she had stopped to think about what Jeff had done over the years, for her and then for Brandon. It was a cold slap in the face and for a moment she felt guilty for leaving the way she did.

_That doesn't excuse what he asked you to do,_ her conscience reminded her. _Despite his kindness over the years, he crossed the line. He was trying to stop you finding love because he was jealous._

As though reading her mind, Amy leaned over and took Caitlin's hand. "All that doesn't mean that what he did wasn't wrong. It sounds like a shitty situation to be in. What I am saying is, is all he has done for you and you for him really worth throwing away over this?"

"I didn't throw it away. He put me in an impossible position." She paused before speaking again, swithering whether or not to tell the WWE diva what was on her mind. "Amy, what if Paul is the one? I am getting a second chance to find out and that is something I am not going to pass up. What if I lose the love of my life because I'm too pig-headed to forgive one indiscretion?"

"Mummy," Brandon, finished with his pizza, popped his head up to look at the two women sitting at the dining table. "Can I watch Nemo before bedtime?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart, but go and get your jammies first."

Amy watched Brandon run to his room and looked back at her friend. "Cait, I have a confession. I'm here not just to support you, I need some support myself."

The brunette stayed silent, waiting for her friend to continue. Tears began rolling down Amy's cheeks uncontrollably and she was shaking.

"I've been sleeping with Adam," she wailed, dropping her head onto her hands. "And Matt and Adam's wife have found out and everything is going wrong."

"Oh Amy," Caitlin jumped out of her seat and cuddled her friend. "You silly girl. Tell me everything."

Brandon came back through in his pyjamas ready to watch Finding Nemo, which he had seen about 100 times and, much to Caitlin's chagrin, didn't seem to be tiring of. When he saw Amy crying, he got upset and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, little man," she gave him a watery smile. "I'm just really happy for you guys getting your new place and all your new stuff."

Satisfied with Amy's answer, Brandon divebombed onto the couch and pulled the blanket Caitlin covered the couch with over him. She put the DVD into the player and left her son to enjoy the film.

By the time Nemo had finished, Brandon was curled up asleep and Amy had told Caitlin all the sordid details.

"Where are you staying?"

"At hotels mostly." Amy told her and as though anticipating what was coming next, added, "I'm not staying here."

"Yes you are," Caitlin responded firmly. "There's no question of it. We can be Cameron outcasts together."

Amy hugged her fiercely, thankful that someone wasn't treating her like a leper and calling her scum. "Well in return I'll babysit when I can and I'll even attempt housework."

Caitlin laughed at Amy's offer. The WWE diva was famous for being unable to cook or clean and the offer diffused the serious situation.

After carrying a sleeping Brandon through to his bed, Caitlin showed Amy the spare room and told her to "make yourself at home".

Lying in her bed, Caitlin mulled over everything Amy had told her. Jeff was playing the victim, which meant she was the villain. It hurt, but it wasn't to be unexpected. Matt would have let Jeff believe the lie, until he felt it was the truth.

_Spiteful manipulative fucker, _she thought about Jeff's older brother. _He was desperate to get me out of the way and he's trying to make sure there's no chance I can ever go back. Well if it's war he wants, it's war he'll get._

_Oh god, what will Caitlin do to Matt? And how will living with Amy be once he finds out where she is hiding?_

_I know this chapter has been very late in coming and it doesn't really do much. I just feel that for future chapters it's going to be important to set up the relationship between Amy and Caitlin. Also I want to explain that when I write it is a very organic experience, as though I am recording actual people going about their lives. And as we all know, everyone has some mundane in their lives, even those in the WWE! I promise it will get more exciting very soon._

_Thank you to people who have emailed and PMed me asking where the updates were. It really gave me a kick up the butt and now that work is less hectic, I'm planning on devoting more time to my fan fics, including the ongoing one-shot series "Celebrity Skin"._


	12. A History of Mattitude

That night, Caitlin tossed and turned, thinking about her situation, and particularly about the role Matt Hardy was playing in everything.

It started back when Caitlin and Jeff first met, years earlier. Caitlin hadn't long left her family home and a kind-hearted trucker had dropped her off in Cameron. She was young, naive, lost and all alone and she had no clue what her next move would be.

Her stomach rumbling signalled that she needed some food and she wandered into a nearby diner.

As she flopped into one of the booths across from the counter and pulled out her purse, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

_What the hell am I going to do? _She asked herself. _I can't keep running forever._

As she thought about what she could possibly do next, a photo of herself and her best friend Laura fell onto the table and when Caitlin looked at it, the tears began to fall harder and she buried her face in her hands.

"Can I take your order?" A female voice above her asked. Caitlin pulled herself up and asked the waitress for a coffee and a burger, before returning to her sorrow.

She had been crying for what seemed like hours before she was interrupted again.

"Are you okay?" Looked up, she saw a man with long dyed blond hair staring down at her, eyes full of concern.

"Oh, yeah," she responded, wiping her face quickly and offering a weak smile in a lame attempt at looking happier than she felt. "I'm fine thanks."

The questioning stranger sat in the booth opposite her without waiting for an invite and looked deep into her eyes.

"You don't look okay. It's a cliche, but a problem shared is a problem halved."

She sighed and flipped her hair out of her face. "I can't go home. But I don't know where to go. I suppose you can say I'm lost."

Looking at the man sitting across the table from her, Caitlin could see in his face that he wanted to ask why she couldn't go home, but was trying not to push her. Quickly she decided that she would try and be very vague about it if he questioned it.

"Okay, you're lost, I can help with that. Let's start at the beginning. Where are you from?"

"Florida," she responded, being careful not to give too much information to the stranger, no matter how nice he was being. He was still a stranger and she didn't want to let her guard down with him too easily.

"Cool, now you're in North Carolina. So, how far and how long to you intend to run?" He gave her a crooked smile and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you tired of it?"

Caitlin paused to consider the question before answering. "I don't know. Sometimes it seems that though nowhere will be far enough."

They continued their conversation for a while, pausing only when the waitress came over to give Caitlin her food and to take the man's order. By the time they had finished eating, Caitlin felt like she had been through the third degree and her head was spinning from all the questions.

"Okay mister interrogator," she said after the latest question. "I have a question for you, and I think it's fairly fundamental: What the hell is your name? You have been sitting here, listening to me and offering advice for nearly an hour and I don't even know your name."

"Jeff Hardy," he stretched his hand over the table for her to shake, but quickly withdrew it when he saw her flinch and shrink away from it. "And you are?"

"Caitlin," she didn't give her last name. Anonymity was paramount in leaving her life behind and she wasn't going to risk that for anything, even someone being kind.

"Well, Miss Caitlin," Jeff drawled. "Now I know your name, I can ask the really big question: Why are you running?"

"I have a very touchy feely uncle." She couldn't explain why she had told Jeff the truth that day. She rationalised that it was probably because he was fairly anonymous and she needed to tell someone and get the weight of her secret off her shoulders. "And I got sick of him touching me. I didn't feel I could tell anyone at home so my only option was to leave."

Jeff's eyes widened and he was just about to respond when a dark haired man put his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"There you are Jeffro, I've been looking for you." He glanced over at Caitlin, and for a second his eyes narrowed. "What's been keeping you?"

"Matt, I totally forgot." Jeff pulled his eyes away from Caitlin, who suddenly felt scared and lonely again. "I completely lost track of time. I've been sitting here talking to Caitlin."

Matt looked over at her, running his eyes up and down her body, which made her skin crawl. A scowl flitted onto his face for a couple of seconds, but was gone so quickly Caitlin wondered if she had imagined it. Jeff gave no indication that he had noticed it and kept talking.

"I'll be there soon," Jeff was telling Matt. "Once I finish up here."

Matt stalked away, muttering under his breath. Jeff watched him go and once he had gone through the door turned back to Caitlin, giving her an apologetic look.

"You have to excuse my big brother," Jeff began. "He is very focused on work and doesn't understand those of us who have lives. People who aren't as committed as him have something seriously wrong with them."

Caitlin laughed for the first time in ages and she had to admit to herself that it felt good.

"Do you want a place to crash?" Jeff suddenly asked. "I have a spare room you could use, with a lock inside for you to feel safe."

She thought about it for a couple of minutes, weighing up the pros and cons of going home with Jeff. Eventually she decided that she would go, partly because he had shown her so much kindness by talking to her, and partly because she had a knife in her bag that she would use if he decided to take advantage.

Back in her bed in New York, Caitlin smiled at the memory.

_I'll always remember that day, _she thought. _That was the day I met my best friend. It was the day my life changed for the better._

However, she also remembered the shouting match between Matt and Jeff when the former found out that his younger brother had offered her a place to stay. They both thought she was asleep, but their arguing woke her up and she sat silently, listening to what they said.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Matt yelled at his younger brother. "That girl could be anyone. You know nothing about her."

"Matt, she is alone and scared and has nowhere to go," Jeff tried to explain in an even voice. "If I can help her for a night or two, I'm going to do it."

"This is so typical of you Jeff!" Matt screamed. "You could wake up tomorrow and the house is cleaned out. Or even worse, you might not wake up at all!"

They continued arguing for what seemed like hours, and the conclusion was Matt telling his younger brother that he was "asking for trouble" and storming out of the house.

After a week of living with Jeff, the pair had spent a lot of time together talking and had grown very close and when Jeff offered her the room on a long term basis, she jumped at the chance. Her time with the younger Hardy brother had been the first step towards re-instilling her faith in men and she had enjoyed the small town of Cameron. She knew that it would be a long time before she could bring herself to be intimate with a man, but she saw this as a positive step forward.

Matt however, had barely said two words to her, except for the day he came over while Jeff was at the store and asked if he could have a word with her.

"What are you after?" He demanded as soon as he was inside. "Why are you here?"

Caitlin was flabbergasted by Matt's attitude. "What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Caitlin, if that's even your name. You have been here a week and already you are acting like lady of the manor. You are some piece of trash that has run away and is now mooching off of my brother who is too naive to see you for what you really are."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, and I'm warning you," Matt stuck a finger in Caitlin's chest and she took a step back, trying to get him out of her space. "If you do anything to hurt my brother I will be back to take care of you myself."

Just then, Jeff walked in the door, carrying two large bags of groceries. Matt instantly jumped up and smiled at him.

"Here bro, let me take that." He reached out and took one of the bags, leaving Caitlin open mouthed at how quickly he could go from bully to nice guy.

"Is everything okay?" Jeff asked, looking from Caitlin to Matt, a worried expression on his face.

"Yep," the older Hardy replied, giving his brother a reassuring smile. "Me and Caitlin here have been getting to know each other a bit better."

Ever since that day, Matt had been polite when Jeff was around, but never made any real effort with her and the threats continued when the two were alone. Caitlin had soon learned to ignore it and focus her time and attention on the people she liked and who liked her and merely put up with Matt and his bullshit. Now she realised how malicious and horrible he really could be and how happy he would be now she was out of the picture.

_That fucker will be as happy as a pig in shit now I'm gone, _she concluded. _I knew he wasn't happy about how I arrived in Jeff's life and that I didn't disappear just as quickly, but this is ridiculous._

As she drifted to sleep, her last discernible thought was about how much Matt had contributed to the bust up between her and Jeff.

_Another chapter where not a lot happens but there is a lot of insight that hopefully clears up some of the murkiness about Caitlin and Matt's relationship._

_Thanks to Latisha C for her review of the last chapter. You helped me realise that I really had to explain the Caitlin/Matt stuff. Because this is my story everything is clear to me and I sometimes forget that other people need it explained. So thanks, you really helped._

_Just a reminder about my "Celebrity Skin" series of one shot fics. Please give them a look over and let me know what you think._


	13. A Perfect Day?

_I know it has been forever since I have updated this, but the problem has been writer's block and the fact that I wrote the final chapter before I finished, meaning I have had difficulty bridging the gap. So I have decided to make this the second last chapter, which I know will make it seem a little rushed, but I'm honestly stuck. At some point in the future I may rewrite it, but for now I apologise and pray that it doesn't suck too much_

The next day was Saturday, so after waking up, Caitlin decided to lie in bed for a while. She could hear Brandon padding about the apartment, full of energy despite it being what Caitlin would have once described as "the middle of the night". As she thought about getting up to make him some breakfast she heard the television in the livingroom turn on.

"He'll be fine for another hour," she told herself, yawning hard and rolling over.

She pulled the duvet over herself, trying to push all thoughts of Jeff, Paul, Matt, Amy's love triangle and all other unpleasant parts of life out of her head. She wanted one morning without thinking about the problems in her life and the lives of those around her.

Her phone rang, pulling her thankfully away from her thoughts.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Did I wake you?" The familiar voice of Shane Helms brought a smile to her face.

"Nah, I was just lying in bed trying to avoid getting up," she admitted, causing him to laugh.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Anyway, I'm in the big NYC this weekend and thought that if you weren't busy you might want to meet up."

"You know I would love that," she enthused, sitting upright and beaming at the thought. "And Brandon is missing you guys like crazy so he would be over the moon." She paused for a second. "But, you should probably know that Amy is staying with me. If that's going to be a problem, tell me now before we make plans."

"We-ll," Shane began and Caitlin knew this wasn't going to be a good sign. "I really don't think that I want to be around her right now. I mean, I'm one of Matt's best friends and although I love Amy, I think that for just now I need to show my support for Matt. So what do you suggest?"

"Remember where my favourite cafe is up in my old neighbourhood?" Shane responded that he did. "Well, me and Brandon will get you there at midday for some lunch."

They said their farewells and Caitlin hung up. She was relieved that Shane had phoned. After her bust up with Jeff, she wasn't sure who from Cameron was still talking to her and it was reassuring to know she hadn't completely lost all of her friends. Shane could have easily adopted the same attitude to her that he had to Amy, and she was grateful that he hadn't.

After washing and dressing, Caitlin wandered through to the livingroom, where Amy and Brandon were sitting together on the couch watching cartoons.

"This this a private party or can anyone join?" She laughed, sitting down next to her son.

"Morning mummy," Brandon beamed up at her, before returning his gaze to the television screen.

"Hi," Amy said over the top of the boy's head. "How are you doing today?"

Caitlin didn't know how to reply. She knew she had to tell Amy about Shane's phone call, but she didn't want to hurt the WWE diva by telling her that her former friend didn't want to see her.

"I'm okay, how about you?"

Amy ran a hand through her red hair and sighed. "Don't ask. I didn't get very much sleep last night. I know I messed up but it still hurts so bad."

"Well this isn't going to make it much better. Shane phoned me this morning and told me that he is in town and that he wants to see me and Brandon.

"But I told him that you were staying here, and well, he feels that because he is closer to Matt that maybe it wouldn't look so good that he is hanging out with you."

She saw a flicker of upset cross Amy's face, but almost as quickly as it formed it disappeared. Amy managed to smile at her friend and shrugged.

"His loss." She stood up and stretched. "I have things to do today anyway, so I'm going to go and jump in the shower."

After she left, Caitlin wrapped her arms around her son and held him in a tight bear hug.

"Brando," she whispered, using one of Jeff's favourite names for him. "We are going to see uncle Shane today, so go and get yourself ready."

The small boy let out a squeal of excitement and as soon as his mother let him down, ran straight to his room to get dressed.

Shane was already sitting at a table in the deli when Caitlin and Brandon walked in. The latter yanked his hand out of his mother's grip and speeded towards Shane, who opened his arms wide to catch him.

"Look at you," he remarked, scooping the small boy up into his arms. "You've gotten really big. Pretty soon I'm not going to be able to pick you up."

"Yeah you will, because you are the strongest person in the world." Brandon told him, making Shane and Caitlin laugh.

Holding Brandon in one hand, Shane wrapped his other arm around Caitlin, giving her a brief kiss on the cheek. "Hello you."

Caitlin smiled. "Hey back at you."

The three of them sat at the table, and a waitress appeared to take their order. After telling her what they wanted, Shane and Brandon began talking about living in New York.

"There's so much to do uncle Shane, it's not like Cameron at all." Brandon gave a long list of some of the many things that he had seen and done during his time in the city, with Shane playing the role of audience perfectly. Brandon's voice grew sad. "I just wish daddy was here to see it all with me."

"Well," Shane began, casting Caitlin, who had panicked, a reassuring glance. "I was speaking to your dad just before I came up here and he told me that I was to take special care of you because he is planning on seeing you soon."

Brandon's eyes grew wide and he bounced up and down in his seat. "Really? Did he promise?"

Shane nodded. "And he told me to tell you that him and all the animals are missing you like crazy and he gave me some pictures to give to you."

He handed Brandon an envelope of photos and let him inspect them as he turned his attention to Caitlin.

"So kid, what's going on?"

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm dating Paul, trying to see if there is still something there and whether I want to give it a proper shot. Amy is staying with me for the time being and Brandon is enrolled in daycare."

"Come on Caitlin, I know you, you don't run unless you are scared."

Her mind briefly floated back to the day she had left her family home, sick of the abuse and petrified not only of what would happen to her next, but what her reaction would be. Her fear had created a violence in her that she didn't like, almost the same as an animal backed into a corner by a predator. She knew that she couldn't go through with it, so she had chosen to run.

"I wasn't given much choice, I was told to leave."

"You know Jeff, he loves you and Brandon. And he was there when Paul left you pregnant and alone last time and he doesn't want to see that happen again. He was bluffing and you shocked him when you didn't back down."

A flame of anger flickered in Caitlin's stomach. "I am a person, Shane. He could have quite easily discussed it with me instead of making me homeless. But he chooses to make me choose between him and a possible chance to be happy and that's not fair."

As she said the words she grew tired. She had been justifying herself ever since she left Cameron and she was getting sick of having to tell everyone that she wasn't the bad guy. This was almost the exact same conversation that she had with Amy when she first visited the apartment. All she wanted to do was be happy with her son and people around her were trying to tell her how best to do it.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loves you," Shane interrupted her thoughts. "And that if you change your mind there will always be a place for you with him."

She had had enough of the whole situation. Desperately trying to maintain a calm, light tone she said, "Brandon, how would you like to have a special day with uncle Shane? The two of you can have a boys day and do lots of fun things while mummy does some work."

"Really?" His eyes lit up. "That would be cool."

Knowing what she was up to, Shane whispered, "Caitlin, don't do this."

Ignoring him, she kissed the top of Brandon's head and stood up. "Enjoy your day."

As she walked back to the apartment she called Paul and asked him to meet her there. After he had stormed out the other day, she had barely heard from him and was desperate to be around him. She thought about how strange it was that Paul had gone from being the man she hated most in her life to the one she needed most.

Paul arrived about half an hour after Caitlin got home. Amy had headed out for the day, leaving the place completely empty.

"Hey," Paul smiled as she answered the door. Without a word, Caitlin grabbed the front of his shirt, simultaneously pulling him down into a kiss and into the apartment.

Paul, although initially shocked by the forward move, soon regained his senses and wrapped his huge arms around the brunette, leaving no gaps between their bodies. He only pulled back when Caitlin began undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked gently, looking deep into her eyes as though trying to probe into her soul.

"I'm undressing you," she responded and undid another button.

"I thought we weren't going to do this for a while?"

Caitlin raised her eyebrow. "There's been a change of plans."

She kissed him fiercely and as their lips met, she quickly pulled her top up, breaking the kiss only to pull it over her head and drop it on the floor, revealing her red and black bra.

This seemed to signal Paul into action. In an instant he had his shirt and shoes off and was dragging her into the bedroom, desperate to get her into the bed and relive some of his greatest memories of making love to Caitlin.

As they made love, roughly at first and then more loving and gentle, Caitlin felt a peace and a belonging that she hadn't felt for a very long time. Lying in Paul's strong, protective arms, Caitlin looked up at him and smiled.

"I missed you."

"Me too," he told her. "I'm just glad I have you back."

After lying together for a while, Caitlin realised that Brandon and Shane, or Amy, could be home soon and that having them walk into her in bed with Paul wouldn't be such a good idea.

As they dressed, Paul gave her a quick look and began to talk.

"Listen," he began. "Why don't you get Amy to babysit tonight and you can come over to my hotel room? We can have a meal in, relax and have a night where we can just be alone, the two of us."

Caitlin bit her lip, unsure about leaving her son with the emotionally fragile Amy. "I don't know, Paul."

He took her hands in his. "Please Caity. We need to be together, just us, to get on with our relationship."

She smiled and nodded, before continuing to put on her shirt. A night off from being mum was probably all she really needed.

As she entered the hotel later that evening, her heart quickened in pace. She was so happy, it finally seemed as though her life was complete, with her son, a guy who was crazy about her and friends who cared. For the first time in a long time, she began to imagine a life without Jeff.

She paused only slightly when she reached Paul's door, to adjust her dress and check her hair in a nearby mirror.

_This is perfect, _she thought smiling brightly. _Things are finally going right._

Paul had told her that his door would be unlocked and she silently hoped that he would leave it open on the off-chance that she was early, which looking at her watch she realised that she was.

Opening the door, she realised that the night would not be going as she expected.


	14. Clarity Comes At Last

_The final chapter, which was written months ago, and which I feel is the perfect ending to the saga. I apologise again for the last chapter but I just wanted to get this one up!!_

Caitlin's mind was working a mile at minute. She couldn't take in what she was seeing in front of her. Instantly, the events that drove her and Paul to break up nearly five years ago flashed in front of her eyes, making her even angrier.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me again." She yelled, as Paul jumped up, yanking his trousers back around his waist as he drew to full height. She saw the colour drain out of his face as he realised that once again he had been caught in the act. "After everything we have been through, you are still fucking other women. And that fucking slut of all people. I can't believe I bought all your shit."

"Cait, I can explain -" Paul looked as though he was going to burst into tears, which made Caitlin even more furious. He had no right to feel like he was the victim, he was the one in the wrong. He was the one in bed with another woman. He was the one who had stabbed her in the heart for a second time.

"No Paul, you really can't." Caitlin was shaking with anger and frustration. She couldn't believe that after everything he'd said and done to prove he had changed, the way he had tried to become a part of her son's life, he was still the same cheating slimeball he always was. "There is no way you can explain away this one. I was stupid enough to take you back, I guess I deserved this."

"Yeah sweetheart, you did." Stephanie stood up, and put her arm on Paul's shoulder, in an attempt to mark her property. Caitlin figured she would have been more subtle if she peed on him. She noticed the smug grin she hated on the tart's face and it riled her up even more. "Only a fool doesn't learn from her mistakes."

Before Caitlin knew what had come over her, Stephanie was on the floor, blood streaming from her nose, with Caitlin on top, punching and kicking the brunette as she screamed for help. At one point, Caitlin even managed to grab her by the hair and pulled her up to look in her soulless eyes, before punching her back to the ground. Eventually, Paul managed to grab Caitlin by the waist and drag her off the helpless Stephanie, who was clutching her nose and screaming about calling the police.

"Caitlin, it was me. Hit me, kick me. Do whatever you want." Paul let go of Caitlin and tensed his huge muscles, ready to let her vent her anger on his body. "Leave her out of this. She wasn't the baddy in all of this."

"So, you're protecting your whore are you? Or are you trying to get sweet again with Vince? You would really do anything to get to the top. Or is there another reason for all your crap?"

"I love Steph," Paul admitted. "I never stopped loving her. I just tried to convince myself that I didn't. You helped me realise that."

Caitlin felt sick to her stomach as she was reminded about what she had told Jeff months earlier when he had asked her how she felt about Paul. Now she knew how he felt, how it seemed to destroy every part of your world and leave you there to pick up the pieces.

"You used me?" She wanted to sink to the floor and sob. All of a sudden all the energy and anger drained from her body and she just felt lifeless.

Paul nodded silently, sending another stab of pain through Caitlin's heart, and looked away, unable to face her. She could see his body tense up again, as though he was preparing for her to fly at him, which she would have, if she had had the energy. Instead she picked up her bag and turned around, using all of her strength to get out of that room. Crossing the carpeted floor, she flung the door open and practically ran out of it, unable to stay for a second longer.

Once safely in the elevator, Caitlin finally slumped to a heap on the floor and pulled out her cellphone. There was only one person in the world she had to speak to right now and she only hoped he wasn't busy.

"Hello." Jeff's voice sounded so reassuring and strong on the other end of the phone and it threw her over the edge. Caitlin let out a loud sob, which Jeff instantly recognised. "Caitlin, what's wrong? Are you there?"

"He did it again," she wailed loudly into her phone, tears streaming down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. "He was fucking that bitch the whole time. He's in love with her."

Through her sobs, she could vaguely hear Jeff sigh and she knew he was desperate to tell her that he had told her so, and was fighting the urge to do it.

Jeff felt his heart strings tug as he heard Caitlin sob hysterically. Even though it had been months since they had spoken, he regretted how he had treated her and wanted to make things up. He knew that now he had the chance and he wasn't going to blow it by getting on his high horse.

"Come home, Caity. You and Brandon. Even if it's just for a holiday. You need to get out of there for a bit."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Caitlin sniffed loudly. "We aren't exactly on very good terms right now and I don't want to walk into a situation like the way we left it before."

"Well, this is a chance to make up for that. I'm not saying we can wipe the slate clean, but we can at least talk. I miss talking to you.

"Caitlin, come home. I don't want you to be there by yourself. Let me look after you for a little while. Let me look after the little man so you can have a break and a chance to pull yourself together."

"Okay, but no promises." Caitlin warned, lightened slightly by the thought of seeing Jeff again. "And remember, I'm not going to be at my best, so if I look a bit scary, don't tell me."

"You always look scary. But that's why I love you."

The next day, Jeff met Caitlin and Brandon at the airport. When Caitlin saw Jeff standing at arrivals, a feeling she had never felt for him rose in her chest. It was something she had felt with a lot of men, particularly Paul, but never Jeff. He was wearing his usual: baggy cropped trousers, trainers, a white wifebeater and a baseball cap, an outfit Caitlin had seen him in so many times she had lost count. But for the first time, Caitlin noticed how good looking he was, and how much sex appeal he oozed just being himself.

Her heart began to race as she felt his aura reach her and for an instant she felt a moment of perfect happiness, as though coming back made her life complete again, but also as though she was discovering Jeff and her feelings for him for the first time. It felt scary and fun and exciting all at once, but more than anything she felt she knew exactly what was going on.

_I love him, _she admitted like an epiphany, and suddenly everything began to click into place: how close they were, the fact that she let him be her son's father, how much she hated when they fought, the fact that when they weren't together she thought about him all the time and she felt as though a part of her was missing. _I am in love with Jeff Hardy, and I'm a fool because I only figured it out now._

She rushed forward, desperate to be in his arms to see if he felt the same way. Brandon was running in front of her, and he reached Jeff first. Reluctantly, Caitlin hung back as they hugged, anxiously waiting for her turn. The fact that she had admitted her feelings for Jeff took a huge weight off her shoulders but now she had to find out if he felt the same.

When her time came to greet her soulmate, she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. As their faces became close, Caitlin pushed his head forward and kissed him passionately.

She could feel Jeff's body tighten in surprise and then relax as he began to understand what was going on. Sparks flew as the kiss grew deeper and all at once Caitlin knew that this was her destiny, that she had always meant to be with Jeff. He had known it for all this time, but she had been too stubborn and too naive to see it. She had decided a long time ago that Jeff was a friend and she had written off the possibility of anything more between the two of them, which had resulted in her being blind to what was obvious to the rest of the world.

Everything that had gone on with Paul, and the argument she and Jeff had had fell by the wayside. None of it mattered now they were back together again.

"I'm in love with you," she told him as she let her gently back down onto her feet. "I just wish I'd figured it out a lot sooner."

"I told you we were meant to be together," he laughed, picking up Brandon and throwing him over his shoulder and grabbing their bags. "But I'm glad you realised it, now we can stop wasting time and start spending the rest of our lives together."

THE END


End file.
